


Night Terrors

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pale Relationship, alive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nitht terrosh.” He answered softly. “I’m thorry.”</p><p>Kurloz paused before giving him a small smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Mituna shudered in his sleep, curling up closer against his moirail. Blasts of red and blue resonated in his memory and yellow tears escaped his closed eyes. 

Mismatched eyes opened, trembles overtaking his body before a soft warm hand pressed against his cheek.

 **Mituna?** The letters were traced against his cheek, and Mituna relaxed slightly under Kurloz’s touch.

“Nitht terrosh.” He answered softly. “I’m thorry.”

Kurloz paused before giving him a small smile. 

**Don’t apologize.** His indigo eyes were warm as he signed his response.

Mituna grinned slightly, moving to rest his head against Kurloz’s chest. His moirail’s body was warm and comforting, and when a  
skeletal gloved hand began to stroke his bushy hair, he began to purr, relaxing against Kurloz.

Mituna missed the guilty sad smile on his moirail’s stitched lips, and the trace of madness hiding deep in his eyes.

The night terrors left him alone the rest of that day, but when he woke up, his pale mate was gone.


End file.
